


Endless Cups of Tea

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Sickfic, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Polyamory is all fun and games, until someone catches a cold.





	Endless Cups of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrellesTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellesTARDIS/gifts).



> Thank you to my dearest friend, for letting me borrow from her childhood honey mistakes! I love you <3

It was a day.

It was a complicated kind of day, that Holly didn't want to think about it, but she'd been dealing with half a dozen kinds of bullshit, from her fabric fraying unexpectedly to one of her pigeons getting sick. 

And Jack and Dan were off on a date together, which made it worse, and she was mad at herself for being so needy in the first place, mad at herself for dropping her favorite mug, mad at the universe in general because it sucked a big fat donkey dick, and not even in the fun consensual way in the world where donkeys were sentient and also liked having their dicks sucked.

She sighed, burrowing deeper into her blankets, and tried to let herself relax enough to fall asleep.

Her head was throbbing like a second heartbeat, and it was painful enough that she'd covered her face up with one of Dan's shirts, because it was... the throbbing was just too much. 

She'd even banished the cats - Orph's purring was enough to aggravate it. 

Maybe she'd be in a better mood by the time the boys got back from their date.

* * * 

She was woken up by the bed dipping down, and a whiskery kiss pressing to the top of her head. 

"Hey pidge," said Jack, and he was too loud - she covered her ears and whined in spite of herself. 

"Sorry," Jack said, much more quiet, and he kissed her temple, gently. "Headache?"

She gave a thumbs up, without nodding. 

"I'll get you some water," Jack said quietly. "And I'll leave you alone. If you feel better before we come to bed, you can have the cake that we brought you from the restaurant."

She gave another thumbs up, still snuggling into the bed. 

She was aware of Jack kissing the top of her head gently, and she was aware of the bed springing back up when he stood up. Then there was a brief, blinding square of light, and then it was blessedly dark again. 

* * *

She woke up again, about two hours later, her headache gone, but her mind still fuzzy. She drained the water that was on the nightstand, and she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and shuffled towards the light and sound of the living room, her glasses perched haphazardly on her nose. 

Dan and Jack were cuddled up on the couch, and they both turned up to look at her when she shuffled in.

Dan smiled at her, his whole face lighting up, and he gestured for her to come sit with them. 

Jack smiled at her, sleepy eyed, and when she flopped down next to Dan, he leaned over the other man's skinny chest to peck her on the lips.

"Hi, pidge," said Jack. "How's the noggin?" 

"It's better," Holly murmured, and she snuggled up to Dan, resting her cheek against the top of Jack's head, which was resting on Dan's chest.

"I feel like a pillow," Dan said, and his voice vibrated through her, just enough that it almost disturbed her tender head. 

"You're a comfy one," said Jack. 

"Well, I can't get Holly her cake if you both stay curled up like this, nice as it is," said Dan. 

"You never bring me cake on the couch when I have headaches," Jack complained, but he was sitting up, giving Dan more room to navigate. 

Holly sighed, but she sat up, still rubbing her head.

Jack scooted into the spot where Dan had been sitting, and he grinned.

"I got the warm spot!" 

"You're worse than the cats," Holly mumbled, snuggling up into Jack's thin chest. He was wearing a button down shirt, and she nuzzled her cheek into the gap at the top of his shirt, his chest hair rubbing against her cheek. 

He was so warm, and he smelled nice. 

"I broke my favorite mug," Holly mumbled.

"Your Baba Yaga mug?" Jack made a sympathetic noise.

"Yeah," said Holly. "I love that mug."

"I'm sorry, babe," said Jack. He nuzzled into her hair, and he sighed. "You're nice and warm."

"How was your date?"

"It was good," said Dan, coming in with a huge piece of chocolate cake precariously balanced on a plate. It was a huge, heaping pile of a thing, like something out of a kid's movie. 

"Just for you," said Dan, and he sat down carefully. "We had a nice time." 

"I'm glad," Holly said, sitting up, rubbing her eyes. 

Dan took a forkful of chocolate cake, and he held it up to Holly's mouth. 

"Dan," Holly murmured, "I can feed myself."

Dan put the chocolate cake into her mouth, and she didn't argue. 

The cake was sweet, cold from the fridge, and the fudge melted on her tongue like ice cream on the sidewalk on a cold day. 

"There you go," said Jack. "That'll help your headache."

"Chocolate cake will help my headache?" Holly snickered, shifting her position, her back against Jack's chest, her feet in Dan's lap.

Dan was leaning forward, feeding her fork after fork of cake. 

"I mean, it can't hurt," said Jack, his arms around her middle, nuzzling into her neck, then kissing it with his dry, whiskery lips. 

"You're weird," said Holly, and she licked the fudge off of her lips. 

"It's why you like us," said Jack. 

Holly snorted, which got a bit of chocolate up her nose, which was unpleasant enough to set her to coughing. 

Jack whacked her on the back, clearing her sinuses, but forcing her forward, which made Dan lose control of the chocolate cake, which ended up landing in her cleavage. 

There was a moment of silence, the only noise the laugh track from the sitcom playing on the television.

Then Holly started to laugh.

It was gut wrenching laughing, and Jack joined in, holding on to her, his laughter tickling her back, making her wriggle and laugh harder.

Dan scraped the cake onto the plate, and then he was beginning to laugh as well, covering his mouth with both hands, cackling like he was being tickle tortured. 

“Oh my god,” Dan said, “I am so sorry. I was really looking forward to some of that cake!” 

“I mean,” said Holly, “you still could!”

“Isn’t there, like, cat hair on your shirt?” Dan leaned forward, lipping at the chocolate stained fabric. 

"I notice that it doesn't stop you from actually trying to eat it anyway," said Jack, his hands on her belly. 

"Mere cat hair won't keep me from the delectable deliciousness that is chocolate cake," said Dan, and he shoved her shirt lower, to begin licking at her tits. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were just using this an opportunity to mack on me," Holly said, resting one hand on top of Dan's head, fingers tangling in his hair.

Dan snorted, nipping the soft skin gently. "As if I need an excuse to mack on you," he said, his tone just this side of scolding. "I will happily mack on you, no excuse needed!"

"You're such a pervert," Jack said, in a scolding tone of voice.

He was looking straight down at her cleavage.

Holly snorted.

"Which is why your phone has suddenly appeared in your pocket, and is poking me in the tailbone, right?"

"I am wounded," Jack said, "wounded, I tell you." He was grinding his hips against her, his breathing beginning to speed up.

Dan grabbed the hem of Holly's shirt.

"We should get you out of that," said Dan. "You'll get cold."

"I'll get cold," Holly said flatly. 

"Yeah," said Dan, pulling the t-shirt off and over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, and it left her completely topless. 

Jack's hands were warm and dry on her belly, his breath humid along her neck. 

Dan's tongue was hot and wet as it went along her breast, tracing the edge of it, his lips leaving little chocolate kiss marks. 

"You always delay getting to the good stuff," Jack said, as Dan nuzzled into her breast, lipping towards the nipple.

"I like to savor," Dan said.

He rather ruined his seduction by blowing a raspberry right between her breasts, which got her laughing again.

"Honestly," Jack said, and then he was tickling her sides, which had her laughing harder, as Dan latched onto one nipple. "No professionalism from either of you. None at all!"

"... p-professionalism?" Holly stuttered, torn between the lovely feel of Dan's mouth on her nipple, and Jack's fingers trailing up and down her sides, just ticklish enough to make her curl her toes and giggle through her nose.

"I dunno. What's a better word to use in these circumstances?" Jack bit her on the shoulder, gently, his teeth just barely digging in, then pulling, less of a bite than a kiss with his teeth. 

It was like... it was....

It was a bit like being overstimulated, except it... wasn't, because it wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't an overload.

But things were happening on multiple parts of her body at once, and she couldn't figure out which part of her to pay attention to - Jack trailing kisses along the back of her neck, Dan switching between her nipple, lapping at them like a kitten. Jack's hands tickling along her sides, Dan's long fingers sliding into the waistband of her shorts. 

"Baby," Dan said, after she had gone limp from all the sensations running through her, "babe, I wanna eat you out."

"Not until you brush your teeth," Holly murmured, as Jack's hands went to her breasts, pulling on her nipples, kneading them like bread.

"What?" Dan looked confused.

"I don't want you to get any chocolate in me," said Holly. 

"How about _I_ eat you out?" Jack suggested. 

"I could live with that," Dan allowed, "if I get dibs next time."

"You are _not_ calling dibs on my genitals," Holly said, indignant. 

"Was that a plural you, or a singular you?" Dan's tone was one of polite inquiry, but his face was wicked. 

"If I meant for it to be singular, I would have said "thou,"" Holly said, putting on a snotty voice.

Jack burst out laughing, and it was a little gross - there was now a bit more spit on the back of Holly's neck than she would have liked - but she started giggling in spite of herself.

"You're such a nerd," Dan told Holly.

"Look who's talking," Jack responded.

"We're all nerds," Holly said. 

"Well, yeah," said Jack. "So, can I stick my face in your fanny?" 

"I... would need to go to the bathroom before you put your face in my butt," Holly said, a bit of anxiety passing through her. 

She'd done that kinda thing before - with Jack, even! - but usually she showered first.

"Fuckin' Americans," Jack grumbled, and he kissed her loudly on the side of the neck. "Your pussy. Your cunt. Your twat. May I stimulate your labia, clitoris, and vagina with my tongue?" 

He stuck his tongue out and waggled it, right up against her ear, and Holly shrieked and tried to wriggle away. 

"So what would you like from me?" Dan leaned in, and he kissed her with his chocolatey lips, and it was... that was nice. That was lovely. It was sweet - he smelled dry and sharp, a bit like cinnamon, or smoky like a campfire. 

She kissed him back, only pulling back so that she could breathe heavily, her forehead pressed against his forehead. She leaned back against Jack to catch her breath, and Jack leaned forward, kissing Dan over her shoulder, and she watched, panting, squeezing her thighs together and licking the last bits of chocolate off of her lips. 

Fuck. 

They were both so gorgeous. 

It wasn't fair. 

They pulled apart, and Jack kissed along her neck, her jaw, pressing an awkward kiss to her cheek. 

"So," Jack said brightly, "cunnilingus time?"

* * * 

They rearranged a bit, until Holly was more or less draped across Dan's front, one foot propped up on the back of the couch, the other one resting on the floor.

Jack was between her legs, his own legs dangling off the edge of the couch, kissing up her thighs.

She was completely naked, sitting on her own shirt in hopes of deterring new stains from the couch. 

"What a lovely fanny," Jack said, the tip of his nose brushing against her labia. 

"If you love it so much, why don't you kiss it?" Dan, his hands full of Holly's breasts, was snickering, his stubble covered chin on her shoulder.

"I do believe I shall," Jack said, in an agreeable tone of voice. 

He pressed a loud, comical kiss to her clitoris, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked on it, his tongue fluttering over it.

" _Oh_ ," Holly gasped, and her hips rocked forward. 

Dan pulled on her nipples with his fingertips and kept chuckling, as Jack began to lick her, from hole to clit, long, slow passes with his tongue. 

One of Jack's long fingers slid into her, and she groaned as he pressed down on it.

Then one of Dan's big hands was moving lower, to her belly, and he was pressing down on it, right above her pubic mound, and it was like they were trying to meet in the middle. 

Only not creepy.

And the tips of Jack's fingers were massaging her, and Dan's palm was pressing down on her, and the two of them were working together in that one way that always made her eyes roll back in her head, the two men who loved her operating in tandem to bring her the maximum amount of pleasure.

She came.

She came so hard that things went a little bit white around the edges, as she came across Jack's face in a spray, the kind of high velocity jet that you usually only ever see in porn, which was not the kind of thing that she thought that she could do. 

Jack was laughing, keeping his finger inside of her as she clenched around him, fluttering, his tongue carefully flickering over her clit, as hard as he could, making her thrash against Dan. 

They both just... kept going. 

Dan's hands were still on her breasts, and Jack's mouth was licking her with renewed vigor, and it was getting hard to think in words. 

She prodded Jack with her foot, gently, and he pulled away, looking proud of himself, but also very damp. 

"Holy fuck," he said. "You've never done that before."

"I've squirted," Holly said sleepily. 

"Well, yeah, but never, like... a fuckin' water gun," said Jack, shoving his wet bangs out of his face. 

"I'm sorry," Holly said, her face turning red.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack grinning, lighting up like a christmas tree. "That was like... the fucking hottest. Holy shit, Hols." He kissed her, and he tasted musky and sweet. 

"You should fuck her," Dan said, and he was doing something around the base of her back, and then the wet head of his cock was rubbing against her, right over her tailbone. 

"Should I now?" Jack sat up further, shoving his nice pants down.

She'd gotten squirt on his date shirt.

Oops.

At least she knew from experience that it washed out. 

"I think it'd be good. For science."

"For science," Holly echoed, looking over her shoulder awkwardly. 

"C'mon, it'd help me get off," Dan said, and he had put some whine in his voice. "More importantly, it'd get _you_ off."

"I just got off," Holly pointed out, as Jack finally pulled his finger out of her, letting out a gush of fluid.

"Singular you, not plural you," said Dan. 

Holly snorted. 

"How about you guys, like, make out and I'll let you jerk off on me?" Holly yawned. 

She was pretty fucked out - it had been a humdinger of an orgasm, and all she really wanted was to lie there comfortably and let the tingles wash over her. 

"That... would work," Dan said thickly, and then he wriggling out from under Holly, to go sit next to Jack, to lean into Jack and kiss him. 

"You taste like Holly," Dan murmured against Jack's lips, and then he was licking at Jack's fingers, he was sliding Jack's pants down, and he was grasping at Jack's cock. 

Holly was in a hazy, almost sleepy place, and she had to crane her neck a bit to watch, but she did watch. 

Dan moaned against Jack, and he pressed their dicks together, humping with the kind of abandon that one associates with the young and horny.

Jack was lazier, rolling his hips, almost laughing. 

He made a slightly disgusted noise, and he was laughing. 

"Are you _licking my face_?!" 

"What?" Dan didn't even sound embarrassed, as he began to jerk the both of them with renewed vigor. "You taste like pussy. I like pussy."

"All pussy, huh?" 

"Well, no, not all pussy, but I really like Holly's pussy," said Dan. "It's the next best thing. Your face, her pussy."

"Versus her face and my pussy?"

"I mean, if you wanna call it a pussy, I'll go along happily," said Dan, "as long as I can put my face in it."

"Oh my god, you guys are cheesy," Holly teased. "Where's my weird kinky sex?"

"We're just two dudes making out, having a bit of a fun jerk off... how is that kinky?"

"I dunno, agreeing to jerk off on your mutual girlfriend is kind of kinky," said Holly.

"That's with the assumption that having a mutual girlfriend is kinky in the first place," said Jack, in a contemplative tone of voice. "Which is kind of a can of worms."

Dan groaned like he was in pain. 

"Can I please get off? Please? That's all I ask." Dan sounded so plaintive that it got Jack laughing again, and then they were jerking off together harder, forehead to forehead, breathing each other's breath, and Holly had a moment of voyeurism, being privy to this intimate act.

Until the moment passed, and one of Dan's hands was resting on her leg, holding on tightly as he came across Jack's hand, as he came across Jack's stomach, dripping down Jack's dick, and he stayed upright, giving Jack a chance to get off before he flopped backwards.

Jack's orgasm was showy, and he whimpered and gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as he came and came, hard enough that it almost got Dan in the chest.

"Holy fuck," Dan murmured. "How the fuck did _that_ happen?"

"Well, I mean," Jack murmured sleepily, "I applied stimulation to my penis, until it got all swelled up 'n shit, and then...."

"Shut up and cuddle," said Dan, snuggling up to Holly, his arm around Jack's shoulders.

Holly sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

Well.

The day certainly ended better than it had started! 

* * * 

Jack cleared his throat, groaned, and stared morosely at the cup of tea in front of him. 

He was going to drink it, but it had gone cold.

It had gone cold, specifically, because he had waited for it to cool down, so that he didn't burn his mouth when he took a drink of it. Then he'd fallen asleep with his head in his arms.

Stupid fucking cold.

Be in an open polyamorous relationship! 

Have sex with anyone you want, after fuck knows how many hours of feelings jams, check ins.

Do more laundry, never be able to find your own underwear.

And be vulnerable to just about any bug that anyone caught.

So Holly had caught a cold from Suzy, and she had given it to Jack, who, for once, was not bouncing back with his usual cheer. 

That horrible headache Holly had might have been a symptom of the damn cold, because Jack's own head was pounding, plugged and throbbing. 

He groaned, heartfelt, and pressed his face into his arms. 

Even the light hurt, and his throat was sore, and his tea was cold, but he didn't want to get up to warm it up, especially because microwaved tea always tasted slightly... off. 

Stupid fucking cold. 

At least he'd gotten all of his work done, and he didn't have to do anything useful.

Dan was with Arin, Holly was working on a costume, and all Jack had to worry about was carting his sorry ass off to bed. 

But that involved moving, and his limbs were made of lead. 

Fucking... stupid head colds.

Jack put his face back down into his arms, closed his eyes, and prayed for the throbbing to go away.

Or at least, to do it in a way that wasn't so damn inconvenient. He could deal with a headache like this when he was in bed, maybe. Or a nice dark room.

Had the kitchen lights always buzzed like that, or was he just now noticing it, in his agony?

He groaned like he was dying. 

"... Jack?" 

He jumped half a foot, knocked over his tea, which spilled across the table and onto the floor.

"Shit, shit!" Jack grabbed for a napkin, and then he groaned, because it made his head hurt worse, and his throat was still sore, and.... 

Jack groaned, sat back on his chair, and sighed gustily. 

What was even the point?

"You sound like you're dying," Holly said, not unkindly. 

"I feel like I'm dying," Jack said. 

"So you caught whatever it was that I had?" Holly made a sympathetic face, handing him a towel.

"I think so," Jack croaked, and he snuffled again, then sneezed explosively.

Holly made a face.

"How about you go lie on the couch and watch something stupid, and I'll clean this up and make you tea."

"Didn't you give me a whole lecture when we moved in together that you're not my mom?" Jack wiped his nose on a piece of paper towel, and winced - it was a bit too rough, but it worked. 

"Well, yeah, but this isn't me being your mom," Holly said. "This is me being a good roommate/girlfriend. Now go! Shoo!" She made shooing motions with both hands. 

"Okay, okay," Jack mumbled. "As long as it's not getting in the way of your work."

"I was making myself tea anyway," said Holly. "I'll just make you some as well." She kissed his forehead, and she frowned. "You're warm, sweetie."

"Are you sure you're not mothering?" Jack teased, and he leaned over to kiss her. 

She jerked back. 

"Nope," she said, "I am _not_ getting whatever mutated superbug you've turned it into." 

"Why do you assume that I've turned it into a mutated superbug?" He began to make his way towards the living room, shuffling like an old man.

"Because you do everything at a hundred and ten percent," said Holly. "You can't just get a cold, you have to get some kind of monster superbug."

"I'm not gonna get a superbug," Jack called, and then he groaned, because that set off whatever was making his head hurt. 

He flopped onto the couch, curled up in a ball, grabbed one of the blankets that was wadded into the corner. He pulled the blanket over his head to avoid the glare of the light from the window, and he sighed and closed his eyes.

At least it was beginning to get quiet. 

He closed his eyes, and his tight, throbbing head began to finally - _finally_ \- quiet down.

* * *

Jack was woken up by a hand on his shoulder, and he jolted upright, nearly getting Holly in the face.

"Hi," said Holly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jack said, although he was lying through his teeth. His eyes burned, his throat was still sore, and his head was throbbing with reckless abandon. 

"You're still warm," she said, her hand on his forehead. "Lemme get the thermometer." 

"... which thermometer?" Jack was not up for having something jammed up his butt at this moment in time.

"Not the playtime thermometer," Holly said. "You stay on the couch."

"But -"

"Stay on the couch," Holly said, in the same tone of voice she used when she wanted the birds to do something.

Jack sat.

There was something in the harmonics of that voice - he just obeyed, automatically. 

Maybe some things are just built in. 

But he sat on the couch and snuffled, as Holly bustled around the kitchen.

She came back with a box of tissues and a thermometer.

"I thought I was getting tea," Jack said, trying not to sound too petulant. 

"I need to take your temperature first," said Holly, "then you can have your tea."

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm a small child," Jack said, aware that he sounded something close to petulant."

"I'm not talking to you like you're a small child," said Holly, "I'm talking to you like you're a pet."

"Oh. As long as you're clear about it," said Jack, because he wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that. 

"Open up," said Holly, and the metal tip of the thermometer prodded his lips.

He opened, and he held the thermometer under his tongue, which was... uncomfortable, and very reminiscent of certain parts of his childhood. 

"You've enjoyed when we played doctor before," Holly said, her tone teasing.

"Dat was - oi!"

"Don't talk, it'll mess the reading up," Holly, pressing down on his chin to force his mouth shut. 

He gave her a Look.

She smiled at him, and his heart melted. 

"You've got a fever," she said, after she took the thermometer out of his mouth and inspected it. "You should get some sleep."

"You sure?" Jack yawned cavernously, rubbing his eyes, which were still burning in their sockets. "I was gonna make you dinner tonight."

"You're not going anywhere near the foot preparation," Holly said, and she poked him in the side. "C'mon, go to bed."

He stood up, shuffling towards the bedroom, everything bleary and strange, bright and pulsing like something taken with too much flash photography. 

He fell flat on the bed - didn't even bother taking his pants off - and he pulled the blanket over his head, pressing his face as close into the pillow as he could without suffocating himself. 

He made himself a lump in the blankets, and he let sleep wash over him like some kind of strange wave, dreams circling around his ankles like so many strange cats. 

* * * 

Holly woke him up again, who even knew when, and she was holding a bowl with steam coming out of it. 

"Hi," Jack said, blinking at her blearily. 

"Hi," said Holly. 

"What time is it?"

"A little after ten," said Holly. 

"Where's Dan?"

"Him and Arin are running late," said Holly. 

"As in they're fucking in the Grump room, or they're actually working?"

"Well, when I called Dan, I got a really tired response, so I'm gonna assume that he's actually working hard on being funny."

"Or Arin is wearing him out." Jack's stomach growled.

Huh.

So he was hungry. 

Neat. 

Holly placed the bowl of vegetable soup in his lap, and she handed him a spoon. 

Then she sat next to him. 

"Mmm?" He glanced at her, and he smiled a bit nervously. 

"Thought I'd keep you company," she said, "since you were so wonderful when I had that horrible headache."

"Which might have been this, I'm beginning to think," Jack mumbled, beginning to sip. 

"I guess this is what being poly is," Holly said. 

"I was just thinking that," said Jack.

It was good soup - homemade, or at the very least, canned, but with stuff added. 

Holly was good at soup. 

His head was a bit too... something. Stuffy, filled up.

Everything was muffled, everything was still beating in time with his heart, but the soup was tasty, and Holly was warm right next to him. 

"If you finish your soup and you're up for it," Holly said, "I can offer you a blowjob?" 

Jack grinned toothily.

"I wouldn't ever say no to a blowjob," he said cheerfully. 

Then he paused.

"As long as I don't have to move my head too much."

"You can starfish it up," Holly promised him.

"I think it'd be more dead fishing, versus starfish," said Jack, and he slurped his soup.

Some of it went down his shirt.

Of course it did.

"I mean, a starfish is kind of a dead fish," said Jack, as an afterthought. 

"They're not dead when they're in the ocean," said Holly. 

"But I'm not _in_ the ocean," Jack pointed out, and he was chuckling as he drank his soup. "Once a starfish is out of the ocean, it's pretty much dead." 

"They can walk back into the ocean," Holly said. 

"No way," said Jack. "How would they even move?!"

"They walk on, like, three of their legs," said Holly. "Hold on a sec."

She dug her phone out, and she opened up a video.

"That is _not_ natural," Jack said, and he shuddered, almost upsetting his soup.

Holly was cackling.

* * * 

He finished his soup - his sore throat was moderately less sore, and his head was still throbbing, but Holly was kissing up his thighs, nuzzling into them, and that was... that was a lot of what he needed, a lot of what he knew he needed and didn't even know how he was gonna react to this, exactly - he wasn't wearing any pants, and his cock was half hard.

Holly nipped gently at his foreskin, tugging on it with her teeth, and he gasped, trying not to move too much.

An orgasm could help a headache. He'd read that somewhere.

This kind of discomfort was, admittedly, just a headache - he could feel all of the gunk that was in his sinuses resettle itself, going towards the back of his head, then down his throat, and his ears were getting weirder, the blood rushing in them. 

Holly moved lower, kissing along his balls, and then the base of the shaft, and he squirmed and made quiet little moaning noises, his nose running over his sides, and he was sniffling, it was a little hard to breathe, but who fucking cared, because now Holly's lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, and she was doing that thing with her teeth that always made his eyes roll back in his head, only his head hurt too much to do that.

She was cradling his balls in her hand, she was beginning to bob her head, and it was... way too good. Almost overwhelming, with how good it felt, because it was making him moan out of his rough, sore throat, as he whimpered and groaned, his hands covering his own face, pressing down on his eyes.

"Shhh," Holly murmured, as she moved lower, kissing along his balls. "It's alright... just relax. Let me make you feel good."

“You made me feel good when you made me soup,” Jack mumbled, his hands still over his face.

Holly snorted, a puff of warm air across his cock. 

She took him down her throat, slowly, carefully, and he bit his own hand to keep from yowling like a scalded cat.

His face was too hot, and there was heat pooling in his gut, heat beginning to mount, to join the tension that was growing and growing and _growing_.

He came like a firecracker, down her throat, and she pulled back, coughing, but she swallowed it, and she smiled at him.

“Aren’t you a little worried about fuckin’... superbug sperm or somethin’?” Jack could hear his own voice wavering. He was already falling asleep, his breath beginning to get harsher through his nose.

“You’re gonna be snoring like a beast,” Holly groaned.

“I don’t snore that bad,” Jack mumbled, his eyes sliding closed. 

Holly came up and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well, babe.” 

“Mhm….”

* * * 

_There was water. There was water, it wouldn’t stop, it filled him up, it came out of his face, drooling out of his nose, his ears, it was taking his own self with him, all of his mind, his dreams, his eyes were floating away, and somehow he could see it, how could he see it, what was happening, what was…._

Jack sat up, and he was gasping.

Which got him coughing.

The long body next to his stirred, and then a sleepy hand was patting his face. 

“Hey man,” Dan said, and one long arm was wrapping around Jack’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

Jack was shaking, and he was coughing, and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think he was drowning.

“Oh, buddy,” said Dan, in a sympathetic noise, and he sat up, and pulled him upright. 

Jack was still coughing,great heaving chunks of cough, and there was… goop down the back of his throat, into his stomach, and he was still coughing, tears dripping down his face like all of that water, sa he gasped and groaned, trying to catch his breath. 

Dan pulled him upright, held him close, whacking him on the back with enough force that it made Jack’s head jerk forward, which didn’t help his headache.

But he was coughing up something gross, disgusting, across the front of his shirt, and that was disgusting as well, but now he could breathe a little better. 

“There we go,” said Dan. “Is that better?”

Jack nodded, and he snuffled again, louder.

“How about we go into the living room?” Dan pressed his forehead against Jack’s temple. “You should be sitting up, not lying flat.”

“You don’t have to come with me,” Jack mumbled. “I’ll be fine.”

“Nah,” Dan said. “I’m awake. I’ll keep you company.”

The lump next to Jack stirred.

“Hmmm?” Holly blinked at them in the gloom.

“Go back to sleep, Hols,” Dan said quietly. 

“‘Kay,” Holly mumbled, and she snuggled back down.

* * *

The house was quiet, almost spooky and full of shadows. Jack walked quietly, taking small steps. 

He must have put pajama pants on at some point, because he was no longer naked from the waist down. 

Dan wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of boxers, and his pale skin practically glowed in the dim light.

“Hey,” said Dan, when they reached the couch, “how about I make you some tea, we can watch something stupid.”

Jack nodded blearily, and he yawned widely, hard enough that his jaw cracked like a broken stick.

“Holy fuck,” said Dan, and he laughed uneasily. “I didn’t know that jawbones could _do_ that!”

“Learn something new every day,” Jack murmured, and he flopped onto the couch, listing to one side.

He sat up pretty quickly when he began to cough, more gunk coming out of him, and he made a face. 

“Let me get you some of that tea,” said Dan, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Jack’s head. “Please don’t, like, drown in your own fluids or whatnot.”

“... drown in my own fluids,” Jack said, his voice scratchy and burnt out. “Way to make it sound like the most unappealing thing ever.”

“It’s not supposed to sound appealing,” Dan said. 

A cat jumped onto the couch next to him, purring, and he petted him absently. 

“Hi,” said Jack. “You’re not gonna catch the superbug, are ya?”

“You don’t have a super bug,” Dan said, sitting down next to him, an arm going around Jack’s shoulders. 

“Where’s the tea?”

“Water is boiling,” said Dan.

“Aren’t you gonna watch it so you know when the water boils?”

“There’s two responses to that,” said Dan. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, there’s the fact that a watched kettle never boils,” said Dan, “and there’s the fact that it’s an old fashioned kettle, which is gonna whistle at us when it’s ready.”

“Fucking American, living in the stone age,” Jack grumbled, resting his head on Dan’s chest. He could hear the thud-thud-thud of Dan’s heart, although it was muffled.

Stupid cold, making it hard for him to hear anything. 

“Also, it’s a watched pot.”

“Hmm?”

“A watched _pot_ never boils, not a kettle,” Jack mumbled, snuggling into the cinnamon-campfire scent of it nuzzling under Dan’s chin. 

“I gave up on pot a while ago,” Dan said. 

“I feel like we’re talking at cross purposes,” said Jack. 

“Gimme a break,” said Dan. “It’s late, and you’re hopped up on cold meds.”

“I’m not on cold meds.”

“Why the fuck not?” 

“Because I didn’t think to take any,” Jack grumbled. “I just felt kinda gross.”

“When you feel gross, you take cold medicine,” said Dan. 

“Should I go to get me some cold medicine?”

“I’ll go get it,” said Dan, and he ruffled Jack’s hair.

* * * 

The tea was strong, with honey and lemon juice. It burned going down, filling him with heat in his gut, almost cauterizing his throat, then coating it with honey.

“How’s that going for ya?” Dan watched Jack’s face with an anxious expression, and Jack realized, somewhat sluggishly, that Dan was actually… nervous. 

Huh.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Dan. 

“You look anxious.”

“I’m kinda new at taking care of people,” said Dan. “Usually I just watch after myself, so the whole….” He blushed, and he looked down at his foot. “The whole us all living together is kind of a new thing, so I’m worried I’m doing it wrong.”

“I mean, you’re doing better than my sister did,” Jack said, taking a glug of his tea.

“What happened to your sister?”

“Well, what happened to _me_ ,” said Jack, and he grinned. His voice was already losing some of its rasp, and the burn was going down. 

“So what happened to you?” Dan had his own cup of green tea. 

“Well,” said Jack, “when I was, like, four months old, I caught a cold, and my parents and my older siblings left me alone with my sister, for whatever reason.”

Dan nodded, his eyes at half mast. He was clearly listening, but he was also clearly very tired.

“So me sister is cuddling me, kissing me, the whole nine, and I’m a sick baby, so I’m cryin’, probably just a mess, because you know what sick babies are like -”

“Yeah,” said Dan, agreeably. 

“So she goes for what she usually has when she’s sick, which is honey and lemon juice and she heats it all up, and she puts it in a bottle for me….”

He looked at Dan expectantly, for the shock, and found none there.

“You can’t give babies honey,” Jack said. 

“You can’t?”

“No,” said Jack, and he took a swig of it. “They don’t have the right thingies in them yet. The antibodies, to fight off botulism.”

“ _Botulism_?!” Dan looked appalled. “Honey has botulism?!” 

“Yeah,” said Jack. “You didn’t know that?”

“I wouldn’t have given you honey if I knew that it had botulism in it,” Dan said, his voice slightly hysterical.

“It’s only dangerous to babies,” said Jack, and he was trying not to laugh, because if he started laughing, he’d started coughing, and his throat would possibly turn inside out if he tried too hard. 

“But you’ve got the compromised immune system,” said Dan. “Doesn’t that make it dangerous for you?”

“I’m not a fuckin’ baby,” Jack said, and now he was laughing, leaning back against the arm of the couch and laughing, hard enough to slosh a bit of tea onto his chest, hard enough that his throat was already starting to hurt. 

Dan ended up having to haul him upright, looking sheepish.

“I guess that’s another reason why I’m not allowed to babysit, huh?” Dan chuckled. 

“Oh god, have you actually given a baby honey?”

“God no!” Dan said. “I’m never around babies anyway, let alone in a capacity where I would give them honey!” 

Jack was still snickering. 

“Don’t you have little nephews?”

“They’re not babies anymore - they’re allowed to have honey.”

“But hey, if your sister has another baby, you know not to give it honey.”

“You’re talking like I go around randomly go around offering honey to infants on the regular,” said Dan, halfway to indignant.

Jack snickered. 

“Anything else you don’t know is dangerous?”

“Nah man,” said Dan, pulling Jack so that they were hip to hip, his arm thrown around Jack’s shoulders. “I know that all babies need to have the forks in the light sockets and the finest rat poison.”

“You sound like you’ve been playing as the baby,” said Jack, and he was beginning to get drowsy, despite his pounding head and sore throat. “In that one game… crap. Who’s Your Daddy.”

“I actually haven’t played that one,” said Dan, “although I have seen Ross and Brian play it.” He laughed. “Those two are fuckin’ terrifying when they do it.”

“Terrifying?”

“Well, okay, no, terrifying isn’t the word that I would use,” said Dan. “But… kinda disturbing.” 

“Why disturbing?”

“Well,” said Dan, “to start, Brian keeps calling Ross Daddy.”

Jack snickered.

“Do you want me to call _you_ Daddy?” Jack fluttered his eyelashes at Dan, trying to look alluring.

It was rather spoiled by another round of coughing. 

“I want you to finish your tea so I can give you some cold medicine,” said Dan. 

“Why do I need to finish the tea for it? I just need to pop the pill.”

“It’s not a pill,” said Dan. “It’s syrup.”

“For fuck sake,” Jack grumbled. “Cough syrup?”

“It’s not just for coughing,” Dan said defensively, getting up and stretching. “It’s good for some other stuff as well!”

“Like what?”

“Well, it’ll knock you on your ass, but you’ll sleep like the dead,” said Dan. “And it’ll clear out your sinuses a bit.”

“Can you tell how badly my sinuses are messed up?” Jack was suitably impressed. 

He was beginning to get sleepy again, the uneasiness from the nightmare dissolving in the steam of the tea and the familiar warmth of Dan’s body next to his. 

“You sound like someone’s put a clothespin on your nose,” said Dan, “like something out of an old cartoon.”

“Did you ever try doing that?” 

“Yeah, and it fuckin’ hurt,” said Jack. 

“Why are we talking about this?” Dan yawned expansively.

“I have no idea,” said Jack. He yawned back. 

“Now,” said Dan, eyeing Jack’s mug, “let’s get you some cold medicine.”

“Oh joy,” Jack said, unenthused. He made to get up, but Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” said Dan. “Just stay there, I’ll bring it to you.”

“Gotcha,” said Jack, leaning back into the couch cushions. 

He was tired, the kind of tired that hits you in the back of the head like a sock full of batteries. 

* * * 

The cough syrup tasted metallic, and it slid down his throat greasily. 

He climbed back into bed, and Holly rolled over, flinging an arm across him. He wasn’t entirely sure if she was awake or not, until she pulled him closer, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck.

“You smell sick,” she murmured, her voice rough with sleep.

“Gee, thanks,” said Jack, and he yawned and let his eyes drift shut, the darkness falling over him like a velvet blanket.

* * *

He woke up with a clearer head, and his throat was less sore.

Whatever kind of magic cold medicine Dan had given him, it seemed to have been working! 

Or maybe it was the tea. 

There had been so many cups of tea. 

* * * 

There was a tickle in the back of Dan's throat.

He was _not_ going to get sick, this was not the time for it, not when Arin was about to go on a trip with Suzy, and they had to record a fuckton of Grump videos. 

So he needed a working, usable voice.

With a sigh, he took a deep glug of his tea, and reached for more honey.

* * * 

Dan came home to Holly and Jack sitting at the kitchen table, playing cards.

"I feel like I'm walking in on something illicit," said Dan, but he was grinning.

They both looked so... relaxed. 

Holly was wearing a pair of Jack's sweatpants, and she was leaning back into the chair, her hair tied back, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. 

Jack was sitting cross legged, his elbows on the table, wearing a pair of boxers and one of Dan's old t-shirts. 

The light of the kitchen was yellow, and it cast weird shadows across their faces. 

"Your voice sounds like five miles of bad road," Jack said, giving Dan a concerned look.

"Does it?" He hadn't been paying attention - there had been more or less nonstop Grumping, for almost eight hours, and he had been knocking back hot tea and honey - he was going to have to pee every five minutes, the way this was going. 

Bedtime would be fun.

"I think he caught the superbug," said Holly, putting her cards down on the table and getting up to kiss him. "Go sit down, babe."

"Deal me in," said Dan, because he wanted to be a part of things, and because he wanted to spend time with his lovers, even something as simple as this. 

His heart was aching pleasantly, and he didn't know how to put it into words.

Especially when his throat was this sore, and it was hard to put anything into words. 

"We're not playing, like, poker," said Jack, reaching over to squeeze Dan on the hand, then stretching, his back popping. 

"Why are you staying up so late anyway?"

"Well, I kinda realized we've been wrapped up in our own heads the last few days," said Holly. 

"I'm finally over that stupid cold," Jack added, "so now I can actually like... sit up and not hate myself."

"It really hit you hard, didn't it?" 

A cup of tea was put in front of Dan, and then Holly was flopping in front of him. 

"Drink," she told him. 

"But I have been -"

"I don't care what you _were_ doing, right now you're gonna drink more tea." She gave him a stern look.

Dan laughed in spite of himself, a harsh, barking laugh, and Jack looked faintly startled.

"You sound like a sea lion," he told Dan.

"How much experience do you have with sea lions, mister Irish?" Dan took a swig of his tea, the heated sweetness sliding down his throat.

"I've lived here for six months," Jack said, and he grinned at Dan, blushing. "You would know that."

Dan blushed a bit in spite of himself. 

Jack had lived four of those months with the two of them. 

"So you wanna play?" Holly was gathering up all the cards.

"Deal me in," Dan said, in a clearer voice. 

Maybe he had needed that tea and honey after all. 

"We're not playing, like, poker," said Holly, shuffling the cards efficiently. 

Dan kept his eyes on her hands, transfixed. 

"What are we playing?"

"We were playing gin rummy, if you wanna play that."

"That sounds good," said Dan, and he stretched, then coughed, a barking, rasping cough. 

"I'm gonna start calling you sea lion," said Jack, shooting Dan a sympathetic look. 

"Isn't a sea lion some kind of obnoxious internet rhetoric type?" Dan's head was a bit muzzy - he'd gone into the office and it had been light out. He'd left, and it was dark. 

"I don't know, actually," said Jack.

"It is," supplied Holly. "But I don't think that's what Jack is implying."

"Okay, good," said Dan. "I don't wanna be known for obnoxious internet rhetoric."

He stared down at his cards, and he cleared his throat, which was... uncomfortable. 

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"... how do I play gin rummy?" 

* * * 

They played for an hour, back and forthing - Dan had forgotten how... easy it was, how comfortable, to just sit with them.

He realized, with a start, that this was what he had missed. 

He loved them, with an intensity that squeezed his heart like a fist. 

It was easy to get lost in the intensity of lust, or in the comfort of sleeping together, but just... being.... 

"... dude," said Jack, and he shot Dan a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said, and he sniffled, wiping his nose, wiping his eyes.

Was he being overly sentimental due to exhaustion, or was he being overly sentimental due to the cold that was settling into his throat?

Life is just full of surprises like that, isn't it?

"So what did you guys do today?" His voice cracked and popped like an old microphone, but at least his words were getting out.

"Started a new Telltale series," said Jack promptly. "Although now when I close my eyes I half expect to see fuckin'... dialogue prompts."

Dan snorted.

"I worked on that new commission, the one with the really tiny embroidery." Holly made a face, holding up her hands. "Look at my poor fingers!" 

Dan took one hand in his own, and he kissed the tips of her fingers carefully, smiling at her through his eyelashes. 

She blushed, but she smiled at him, clearly pleased. 

"You big softie," she said. "Jack did the same thing."

"You've clearly got a type," said Dan.

"Yeah," said Holly, taking a card. "Shouty YouTubers."

"I'm not shouty," Dan said, slightly offended.

"Well, no," said Jack, "but you work with Arin. He does enough shouting that it kinda counts as you shouting."

"What, Arin's shoutiness suddenly counts as my shoutiness?" Dan took a swig of tea, making a face as it burned going down. "Did you put lemon juice in this?"

"Yep," said Holly. "Be glad I didn't break out the garlic."

"I _refuse_ to drink garlic tea," Dan said, putting a hand down on the table for emphasis. 

"Would that count as garlic tea?" Jack's expression was contemplative. "Because it's not tea brewed from garlic, it's just tea that has garlic in it."

"I feel like anything that has garlic in it automatically becomes a garlic version of that thing," said Dan, with some authority.

"... what?" Holly raised an eyebrow at him, clearly trying to parse the sentence.

"Like... if I make beef with broccoli, it's beef with broccoli, right?"

"Right."

"But if I end up adding garlic, it'll be beef with broccoli and garlic."

"Well, yes, because you added the garlic in the first place," said Jack. 

"No, but if I'd added... like, paprika or something, it wouldn't be beef and broccoli and paprika, it'd just be beef and broccoli."

"Dan, how long have you been awake?" 

"... I'm not sure."

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I had a bowl of cookie crisp when I was in the space."

"How about I make you some food?" Jack put his cards down. 

"You don't need to go to the trouble," said Dan, although his mouth was already starting to water. 

The mention of food seemed to have woken up his stomach from its dormancy, and he licked his lips, trying not to drool too hard. 

"It's no trouble," said Jack. "I'll make you eggs."

"Thanks," said Dan, and he leaned back into his seat, as Holly stretched. 

"Want me to put anything in them?"

"What do we have?"

"You can have one of the potatoes," said Holly, "and maybe some cheese and turkey?"

"That sounds good," said Dan. 

"You need something green as well," said Jack, bustling around, getting pans and pots out. 

"Garlic is green," Holly piped up.

"Garlic isn't a primary ingredient, though," said Holly. "It's a spice."

"If it's just a thing adding flavor," said Jack, "then you're not using enough garlic."

Dan let their talking wash over him, relaxing into his seat. Holly was still shuffling the cards, and he was transfixed by the movement of her hands, the blur of the cards as they moved against each other, the subtle rustling sound they made.

Everything was far away, but that was okay, because even if it was far away, it was there when he needed it to be there.

Then someone was shaking his shoulder, and he blinked out of his daze, looking over at Holly.

"What?" 

"Do you want bell peppers, or do you want spinach?" Jack sounded amused. "Have you been hitting the cough syrup?"

"No, because if I was hitting the cough syrup, I'd be sleeping on the floor," said Dan, and he laughed, which turned into another barking cough.

"Let's get you more tea," said Holly. "Before you cough your lungs out on the table."

"I'm not gonna cough my lungs out on the table," Dan said defensively. 

"Well, no, because you're gonna get more tea," said Holly, in an all knowing voice.

Dan sighed.

"I don't have a say in this at all, do I?"

"No," chorused Holly and Jack.

Dan smiled in spite of himself.

"I guess I'm just going to have to submit to this treatment," Dan said, sprawling back into his chair and going limp, like a puppet with its strings cut.

Jack snorted and tossed a dish towel at his head. 

Dan tried to catch it, but missed - the towel landed on his chest.

"Nice," said Jack.

"Shuddup," Dan mumbled, "I'm sick."

"I've seen your internet history," Holly said archly.

Dan snorted.

"Baby, _you're_ in my internet history," he said.

"Well, yeah, but accidentally," said Holly. 

"... what are you talking about?" Jack looked at the both of them, confused.

"I accidentally bookmarked the foot wikipedia entry about her," said Dan. 

"... there's a foot wikipedia?!" 

"Yep," said Holly, in a resigned tone of voice. "People are really interested in my feet."

"Are you interested in her feet?" Jack was cracking eggs one handed and beginning to beat the eggs, dropping in bits and pieces of spices and herbs. 

It had been a bit of trial and error, to get him to use other flavors, but he was getting pretty good at it. 

"I mean, I'm interested in all of her. I'm interested in all of you too, you know," said Dan, gesturing at Jack. "I'm not just a lady's man!"

"Considering how many times you've sucked my cock," Jack said, and he was snickering. 

"Girls can have cocks," Holly pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm _not_ a girl, and it's my cock," Jack said.

"He's got a point," Dan said. 

Holly thunked a mug of tea in front of him, and Dan stared down at it.

He was going to have to pee like a beast in, like, half an hour.

In the meantime, he might as well enjoy the tea. 

The endless, endless cups of tea.

"You'll get better in no time," said Holly, ruffling his hair. 

He leaned against her, his head on her stomach, and he closed his eyes, listening to the gurgle of her stomach. 

* * *

The eggs were good - of course they were. 

Jack was an excellent cook.

He was even beginning to learn Dan's preferences, which was nice. 

They retired to the couch, where Dan periodically bent in half and coughed so hard that he saw stars swimming in front of his vision, which was... exciting, but not exactly enjoyable. 

"You should take some cough syrup," said Jack.

"This is just revenge on me for making you drink it the other night," Dan murmured.

He had them on either side of him, Holly's head on his chest, Jack's head on his shoulder. 

It was warm enough that it would have been stifling, if not for the fact that he was already on his way to being chilled.

“You know what I heard?” Dan’s voice was rough, husky, and it was kind… nice. It was deeper than it usually was, which was enough to almost turn himself on.

He’d always wanted a deeper voice. 

 

“What did you hear?” Holly’s ear was pressed against his chest - she must have been able to hear his heart beating.

“I heard that orgasms are really good when you’re sick,” said Dan. 

Jack snorted. 

“I think you just want to get laid,” Jack teased.

“Well,” said Dan, deepening his voice, then pausing to cough, “well… how can I resist, when I’ve got such beautiful people right here.”

Holly snorted, prodding him in the side. 

“You’re such a fucking dork.”

“I’d like to be a fucking dork, yes,” said Dan. “So how about it?”

“I’d be up for it,” said Jack, with an eagerness that made Holly laugh. 

“If you get sicker, I’m gonna say I told you so,” Holly warned Dan, but her hand was creeping up his thigh.

“Neither of you is worried about getting sick, at least,” said Dan. 

“Well, we did both give it to you,” Holly pointed out.

“We, nothing,” said Jack. “You started this whole thing, you adorable little plague rat.”

“Who are you calling a plague rat?!” Holly was indignant.

“You’re my favorite little plague rat,” Dan said, and he drew her to him, leaning down to kiss along her neck and under her ear, that one spot that always made her toes curl and her eyes flutter closed.

Holly moaned, quiet, and she squirmed against him. 

“... fine,” she said. “I’ll be your plague rat.”

Dan grinned, wide as a jack o'lantern on Halloween. 

* * * 

He wouldn’t let them kiss him.

He was a bit too much of a muss - his mouth tasted like omelette and like mucus and like who even knew what else - all that tea, his own gross, putrid breath. 

They kissed each other though, and he had a hand on the back of each of their necks, as they leaned over him. 

He was lying in bed, propped up on pillows, and Excalibur was up and ready to go, throbbing in the cooler air of the bedroom. 

Holly had lost her sweats at some point, and was sitting there naked from the waist down. Jack was pushing her shirt up and over her breasts, and Dan reached out one hand, rolling her nipple between her finger, thumbing it and watching as she writhed against him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Holly breathed. Then she paused. “How are we gonna do this?”

“I was thinking you could ride me, and I could blow Jack?”

“What if you give my dick the cold you’ve got?”

“Your dick can’t catch a cold, Jack,” Dan said, in a long suffering tone. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m really sure,” said Dan. “I’ve gotten blowjobs from sick people before, and my dick didn’t get sick.”

“If I have to go to the doctor about this, I am so making you come with me,” Jack said, as he slid his pants down around his thighs. 

His cock popped out, only half hard, his foreskin still covering the head of his cock. 

Dan watched, enraptured, as Holly wrapped a hand around it, kissing Jack on the mouth, and he moved his hand down, to stroke along both backs, his big hands spreading across the span of their lower backs. 

He loved watching them together - it didn’t even set off his usual jealousy anxieties, which was a surprise, and it was just… it was sexy, and it was… it was safe, knowing that if he wanted in, at any time, they’d let him in.

Well, okay, no, right now they wouldn’t let him in, because his mouth was pretty damn gross at present, but if he maybe brushed his teeth, used a little mouthwash, maybe some of that gross throat spray….

“Are you sure you’re up for this, Dan?” Holly was looking at him. She’d lost her shirt at some point, and the lights of a passing car made the blinds dapple across her breasts like the bars of a prison. 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Bring it on, baby.” 

“You’re not filling me with confidence,” Holly said, as she scrambled on top of his legs, grinding the length of Excalibur against her.

When had he lost his pants? He felt like he should have remembered that happening. 

But here was his dick, and here was his girlfriend, grinding against his cock, pressing her clit against the head of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled, and he groaned.

She wasn’t exactly wet yet - she’d need a bit more stimulation first.

Although she was getting wetter, the more she ground, until he was reaching down between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it with his thumb.

Jack was leaning down across from her, beginning to lick and suck at her nipples, using his tongue and his teeth - Holly’s pussy spasmed around Dan’s cock, every time he did something particularly interesting, and when he pulled back, there was a line of spit from Holly’s nipple to his mouth. 

“You think she’s ready?”

“I think she’s ready,” said Jack, and he made eye contact with Holly, licking his lips.

Dan’s cock jumped - imagined Jack with his head between Holly’s legs, imagined the two of them fucking. 

He’d seen it often enough, but fuck was it a sexy image.

“I think _he’s_ ready,” said Jack, and he gave Dan’s cock a squeeze, his big hands less calloused than Holly’s. 

Holly got up on her knees, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, then sliding down on it, slowly.

Dan screwed his face up, breathing heavily, which almost set off another coughing fit, which left him light headed and giddy, which only added to the experience - everything was floating, he was rotating with the spin of the earth, and everything was… hot, wet, tight, dim. 

He held on to Holly’s hips, and he made eye contact with both of them, darting from one face to the other.

Holly’s eyes kept fluttering closed, then opening again, and she clenched around him, taking the whole size of him in, before she shuddered, her sweaty palms sliding across his sides.

“You ready for that hot blowie, man?” Dan waggled his eyebrows at Jack, aware that his voice was still rough, aware that he was having a bit of trouble breathing, not really caring, because Jack’s eyes were dark, and he was moving closer, his own cock smearing across Dan’s lips, his chin. 

“I’m always ready for a hot blowie,” Jack said confidently. 

Holly giggled, which did interesting things to her inner muscles, which made Dan moan, which breathed across Jack’s cock, which made _him_ gasp, until it was all a perpetual motion machine of arousal and heat, until Jack was sliding his cock into Dan’s mouth.

Dan sucked, and he thrust upwards clumsily, trying to keep track of what was doing what, as his head swam, as his thumb found Holly’s clit.

There was a wet noise above him, and when he glanced up, he saw that Holly was kissing Jack, deep, romance novel kissing, and she was whimpering into the kiss, as Jack pinched her nipples, as Dan thumbed her clit.

Jack was pulsing in Dan’s mouth, already swelling up, and Dan would have laughed at how quick Jack was to get there, but Jack was thrusting shallowly, and Holly was beginning to tense up around his cock, and he himself was beginning to crest. 

He hadn’t cum for a few days, so he was a bit pent up, and he was on his way to orgasm, which would be embarrassing, except the pressure that was building at the base of his spine was almost painful, and he was thrusting up, as Jack thrust, as he worked Holly’s clit like a game pad. 

She came around his cock, throbbing and pulling him deeper, fluttering around him, and he gasped and moaned, pushing himself as deep inside of her as he could, as Jack gently, oh so gently, fucked his face.

He couldn’t take much more of this - he was going to start coughing soon, if Jack didn’t cum, and he had a feeling that that would be what killed the mood, if Jack would just….

Jack came.

He came unexpectedly, pulling out so that he wasn’t cumming down Dan’s throat, and then Dan was getting cum on his cheeks and his chin, which got him coughing anyway, and he sat up, still holding on to Holly’s hips.

He was coughing as he came, and it was... strange, the loss of air making his head spin, making the orgasm that much more heady, until he could catch his breath and really savor the orgasm that left him twitching. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” said Jack, looking guilty. He tucked his cock away, and he groped around, reaching for something for Dan to wipe his face with.

“It’s okay,” Dan said, and he was coughing again, as Holly pulled off of him.

“Right,” said Holly. “Cough syrup.”

“But I feel better,” Dan said weakly. “The orgasm totally helped.”

“I’m glad it helped,” said Holly, “but you’re not gonna be able to sleep if you’re still coughing like that.”

Dan stood up, making his way towards the bathroom. 

He washed his face, took a piss, and then he was joined by Jack, who was holding a bottle of cough syrup.

“Seriously?!”

“You’ll sleep better,” Jack cajoled.

“This is just revenge, isn’t it?”

“A lil’ bit,” said Jack, unrepentant. He poured out a spoon of cough syrup, and held it out to Dan.

Dan took it, and he made a face - it was mentholated, enough that it was almost like he absorbed it through his sinuses more than he drank it.

“C’mon,” said Jack, and he tugged Dan out of the bathroom. “Go to bed.”

“You just wanna get me in bed,” Dan mumbled.

“I literally just came on your face,” Jack said, closing the bathroom door behind him. “I think we’re a bit late for “in bed” jokes at this point,” he added, through the door. 

Dan snorted, and stumbled into the bedroom. 

Holly was lying sprawled out, and he cuddled up to her, holding her to his chest like a plushie. 

He was only vaguely aware of when Jack joined them on the bed, slipping onto Holly’s other side, but he sighed, the bed finally sufficiently full. 

No matter how horrible he felt… this was it.

This was worth it.


End file.
